In The Dark Of The Night
by Coffee to go
Summary: Sam and Dean are FBI-agents and investigating in a small town. However, their latest case is unlike anything they have ever seen and the brothers don't realize that it will change their lives forever until it's too late.


**A/N: Hi everyone! New story! I've wanted to write a werewolf story for a really long time, but didn't do it because I have a bunch of other stuff to work on. But when I woke up this morning, I couldn't work on any of my other stories and had to sit down and write this thing. ****Hope you like this first chapter, I had fun writing it. Please let me know whether you want me to continue this or not.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The street was dark and empty, surrounded by the menacing tall and thick trees. Not one single car was on the road that night, the silence was almost deafening and with every passing minute it seemed to get even darker. The moon hung wearily from the sky, barely illuminating the tree tops and the asphalt, as if it were too tired that night to shine with its usual intensity.

The darkness and faint moonlight couldn't comfort her this time. Her situation was too severe; her life was lying in shattered pieces before her. She would never get it back.

Cam gripped the steering wheel tighter and bit onto her bottom lip to suppress a sob. The road ahead of her was blurred, her perfect werewolf vision was affected by the constant tears spilling out of her eyes.

She had been driving aimlessly for almost forty-eight hours. Cam knew she had to stop and take a break, but there was not one single motel in sight, so she was forced to keep on driving.

She didn't know where to go; she didn't have any place to go. At the thought the burning intensified and Cam reached down to rub the aching spot on the right side of her abdomen just above her jeans. She hissed, feeling the sting and contours of the mark through the material of her shirt. Carefully she grabbed the seam and pulled it up until it revealed her skin. A choked noise escaped her at the sight of the pale imprints in the shape of a werewolf's fangs.

The mark was already disappearing. A couple more days and it would be gone for good, she would have no connection to her mate any longer... He didn't want her.

Her own mate had kicked her out, told her to beat it, to fuck off, to get out of his life. The man she thought was her perfect match, the man she had trusted unconditionally and would have done anything for had announced cold-heartedly that he didn't love her anymore.

Now Cam was left with nothing. The burning sensation of her mate's mark was a sign that their bond was erased, all ties cut off. The pain was a brutal reminder that she was all alone. Hell, she didn't even know where her sister was and had no clue where to start looking.

In her current pathetic state she was incapable of doing anything, but stare ahead and let her car take her further and further away from the place she once used to call home.

Cam wiped her tears away, telling herself to stop crying and focus on the unknown road. The junction seemed to appear out of nowhere; it was too dark and she couldn't make it out. Without thinking she quickly turned right with full speed, unable to decelerate in time. The other car was practically invisible; it was black and mingled with the surroundings, coming directly at her. It was too late to avoid the inevitable crash.

"God, it's so fucking dark. Especially here in the middle of nowhere, I can barely see the road in front of me." Dean complained, squinting his eyes and leaning a little forward to look out the windshield. "Why did we take the job in the first place?"

He heard his brother laugh on the other end of the line. "_I don't know, Dean. Maybe, because a dozen of innocent people got ripped to shreds and the police don't have the slightest clue as to what the hell is going on?"_

Dean chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, well, so do we. What's happening in this town, Sammy? We've seen a lot of massacres over the years, but this one seems... " He trailed off, not able to think of the right word to describe the latest incident, but Sam helped him out. "_Unnatural? Yeah, no kidding. Just try to get something useful out of the witnesses in the morning and give me a call._"

"Will do. Hey, where the hell are you anyway?" Dean asked, leaning back in the seat.

"_Uh... about an hour away from the town you're heading to._" He heard Sam's hesitant reply.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, letting out a laugh. "Don't tell me you're still following that girl, man. She doesn't know anything."

"_Doubt it. She's been creeping around here for hours..." _He paused and Dean could make out his brother's footsteps on a gravel path. "_She parked her car and it looks like she's... yeah, she walked into the bar on the other side of the road."_

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Alright, you go in there have some fun while I go work my ass off." He said sarcastically.

Sam sighed heavily on the other end. "_Shut up. I'm not going in there to drink, Dean."_

"Yeah, but if it helps with your investigation, go ahead and fuck her. Works every time, you'd be surprised how talkative they are after you... "

"_I get the picture, thanks. Gotta go." _Sam interrupted him and hung up. Dean chuckled and closed his phone, putting it back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He rubbed his tired eyes and suppressed a yawn, trying to focus. It was impossible, he hadn't had any rest in days and felt like he could fall asleep on the spot. Dean blinked a few times and shifted a little, searching for a more comfortable position.

The headlights cut through the darkness, blinding him. Dean knew intuitively that there wasn't enough time. In the matter of seconds his Impala collided with the unfamiliar car. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs, he felt an instant pain surge through his head before everything turned black and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Cam opened her eyes slowly and moved to sit up. The pieces of the shattered windshield were covering the front seat of her car, cutting her skin open, but she forced herself to ignore it. She had just hit another car.

Focusing all thoughts on the people she might have hurt, Cam managed to push the car door open and drag herself to her feet. She stumbled over to the totaled black car, opened the driver's side door and looked the man over. Panic started to build inside her at the horrendous sight.

He was slumped over the steering wheel, covered in blood. Blood was everywhere, soaking through every surface. She could see that he had a severe injury to the head and didn't dare to guess how bad his other injuries might be. It was all her fault.

Cam searched for his pulse, but her own heart was beating so loud that she couldn't make out anything. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and checked again. And there – a light, faint flutter. It was weak, but it was still there. The man was still alive.

Cam knew it was too dangerous to move him, but she didn't have a choice. Time wasn't on her side. If she didn't do something – anything – he would die on her. Somehow, with the adrenalin pumping through her veins, she managed to haul his tall frame outside. Her hands were sweaty and slippery; it took her a few times until she finally got a good grip on him and carefully lifted him out of the wreck of his car.

Cautiously, she placed him onto the cool asphalt, placing her fingers to his neck to feel his pulse again. Her hands were stained red, the warm liquid seemed to seep into her own skin. He had lost so much blood, he wouldn't make it. The next town was at least an hour away.

With shaking hands Cam dialed 911, all the while checking the man's pulse. She couldn't let him die, she just couldn't. It was selfish, but she couldn't keep living, knowing she killed a man. She had never taken an innocent human being's life.

She sat on the cold, wet ground, bent over the lifeless form of Dean Winchester as she waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Cam was staring blankly at Dean's pale body lying motionless in the hospital bed. He was stable now, but his pulse was still faint. The ride to the next hospital had taken over an hour. The doctors said he wasn't going to make it through the night; he would be dead in the early morning hours. Guilt was gnawing away at her. How could she be so reckless, so irresponsible?

The door opened and the doctor walked in. She took a look at the patient and at the young woman sitting in the chair next to the bed and sighed. "How long do you plan on sitting here, Cam?"

"However long it may take." Cam whispered without turning to look at the other wolf. She was incredibly lucky that her friend Kay happened to be working her shift that night. Without her she wouldn't even be allowed to sit by this man since she wasn't family.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could to save him." The doctor tried again, but Cam wouldn't listen.

"Of course it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention, driving too fast and... " She interrupted herself and swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes again. "I want him to live."

"I know, but... accidents happen, Camille. It's beyond our power, we can't control these kinda things." Kay paused, waiting for Cam's response, but she never said anything.

The doctor sighed again. "Anyway, this is Dean Winchester. Thirty-four years old, FBI-agent. Only listed family member is his brother Sam Winchester... " She trailed off, her voice getting quieter. "Thought you'd wanna know."

"Yeah, thanks." She leaned forward and placed her forearms on the unoccupied spot next to Dean's body.

"Dean Winchester, huh? Interesting name." She managed a little smile and Kay chuckled. She examined the young woman for a few minutes, noticing how exhausted she was and sensing her inner turmoil of emotions. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches. I'll be fine." Cam answered promptly.

"What happened?" The young doctor insisted and Cam snorted. "I killed a man, that's what happened."

Kay rolled her eyes. "You know I meant before the accident. I'm your friend, Cam. You can tell me... and Dean Winchester is not dead."

"Yet." Cam said and shook her head, feeling the pain she had felt earlier when she left her mate well up again. "It's nothing, really. I'm okay."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then looked at Dean, studying his handsome features to distract herself. His cheekbones were immaculate, those perfectly shaped lips and the strong jaw-line were meant to make dozens of women weak. She bet he didn't hesitate to make use of his good looks to get what he wanted. The dark circles beneath his eyes and the light stubble seemed only to add to his attractiveness.

Cam felt even worse now. The man was lying there, about to die, and she was admiring his looks. She leaned back in the chair with a sigh and turned to look at the doctor. "Have you heard from my sister?"

"No." She said, a little surprised. "I don't know where she is. Probably still travelling the country."

"Yeah, she'll never settle." Cam said, deep in thought. Now she would have to do the exact same thing, since she lost her home. A disturbing thought.

"Why are you so worried about this man?" Kay suddenly asked, pulling Cam back into reality.

"I don't know, I just am." She simply replied and turned around in her seat to look at Dean again. She felt the doctor standing there for a few more moments before she finally walked out of the room and silently closed the door.

Hours passed, Cam never left his side. She fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair by the bed, but woke up from her slumber because of an uneasy feeling. Wearily, she lifted her head and when everything fell into focus she realized Dean was on the verge of dying.

His heartbeat fainted, his breathing weakened alarmingly fast. The accident was finally taking its toll on his body. The doctor had warned her, told her they couldn't save him. Cam wasn't ready to accept that. She acted on impulse, ignoring all the warnings inside her head. There was another option, she could give him his life back.

Cam crawled onto the bed and pulled the collar of the hospital gown out of the way, revealing his neck. She bent down, nuzzling his skin, taking in his scent. Her eyes changed in response, an animalistic glow in the darkness of the hospital room. Her fangs sprang out, ready to shed the venom.

Cam found herself unable to resist; slowly she ran her tongue over the pulsing vein in his neck. It was so inviting and she needed to taste his skin. Dean let out a choked noise at the feel of her hot wet tongue and for a second she thought he was coming to.

Cam hesitated for a moment. She had never turned someone before, but she knew that the bite was indescribably painful to a human being.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." She whispered against his skin before burying her face in his neck and sinking her teeth in, breaking the smooth surface.

Dean's whole body tensed and a low groan mixed with a hiss escaped him at the sudden wave of pain. Cam carefully drew her fangs back and stared down at him in panic, hands on either side of his head. Did it work? Did she only make it worse?

A few drops of blood trickled down his neck and she wiped them away before placing her hand on the spot she had bitten. To her surprise Dean turned his head towards her touch and rested his cheek against her palm as if seeking some kind of comfort. She ran her thumb over his cheek and he let out a contented sigh.

Cam's heart picked up pace, joy spreading through her. It was still too soon to be happy, but she couldn't help it. After a few seconds she noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his pulse seemed to slam back into work, suddenly stronger than before, pumping the life back into his body.

Cam let out a relieved laugh and rested her head against his chest for a few moments to calm down. She heard the strong beating of his heart right beneath her ear and smiled. When she knew she was able to move she climbed off the bed and took a seat on the edge. Now all she could do was wait for the transition to start and hope it wouldn't be too painful for him. It didn't take long for the venom to kick in and mix with Dean's human blood. He clenched his fists on the white sheets of the hospital bed, his jaw tightening at the stab of pain. Cam quickly put her hand on top of his and he visibly relaxed.

Through the haze of the werewolf venom in his system and the indescribable intense pain Dean could feel someone's presence. Knowing that there was someone, that he wasn't going to die all alone comforted him and gave him strength.

He tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak. When he finally managed to, everything around him was so fucking bright; the violent white was hurting his eyes.

_That's it. I am dead._

But Dean was still able to feel everything, so he had to be still alive. A memory flashed through his mind and he remembered the accident.

_No way in hell did I survive that crash._

His thoughts were blurred, his body on fire, the ache was pulsing persistently through him. The only pleasant thing about this horrible state he was in was the delicious scent. It was everywhere, surrounding him, enveloping him. So fresh and clean and sweet... He couldn't get enough.

_Strawberries? Strawberry pie? God, I need to go get some strawberry pie when this is over... That's weird, I don't even like strawberry pie._

For some bizarre reason the scent seemed to _move. _It was impossible, but Dean couldn't find an explanation for that.

_No, don't leave me. Come back here._

He begged whenever he felt the smell disappear and apparently his calls had some kind of power because the delicious scent immediately returned and he felt a pleasant warmth on his skin again. Somehow he was able to endure the torture for the next few hours until it got worse and everything crashed above him, the darkness taking a hold of him again and burying him beneath.


End file.
